An Unexpected Event
by heartofblack1
Summary: A girl falls in love with a popular boy, but does not expect anything to come abouts from it. Especially with her best friend being the most goodlooking girl in the school and knows it. But nothing prepares her for what happens later on in the book, and what has to come abouts for it to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun rose over the clear blue lake in the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, casting little rays of sunlight down into the Slytherin dormitory and little lines of white light to dance across the ceiling. The dormitory, which was set underneath the lake of which the giant squid inhabited, gave it its relaxing, comforting atmosphere. The sensation of looking out the windows at the green water, gave the feeling of supposed, immortality. And the Slytherin common room, with its black leather arm chairs and mahogany tables, gave a very warm, welcoming feeling. It really was Cassies favourite place to return to, after the holidays.

Cassie Coldkiss lay in her four poster bed, the hangings drawn, her eyes open, she was wide awake, even though it was 5 o'clock according to her watch. She turned, looking out of the window next to her bed and watched the tentacles of the giant squid floating slowly in rhythm with the gentle currents. She sighed and turned again, looking through the parting in the hangings in the square dormitory. She looked at the sleeping faces of her friends Mallory and Larissa Corwin, twin girls, both with dark blonde hair and a very pale complexion. Then at Pansy Parkinson, who was perhaps more of a nuisance to Cassie, she always got the impression from Pansy that she was never wanted, as whenever Pansy made eye contact with Cassie, she always seemed to do so with an ugly smug expression on her face. And finally she turned to her best friend, Pandora Quinn. Pandora, with her bright blue eyes and shiny brown hair and pale skin, was perhaps the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, Pandora also had the same personality at Cassie. She was calm and slightly self centred, but not so much to be considered vain, and treated everyone she knew with respect if they treated her with respect.

Cassie couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Pandora. Cassie was very slim, with waist length dark brown wavy hair, pale green eyes and a very thin face. She had to witness Pandora not being able to walk down a corridor without boy's eyes following her, some with their mouths hanging open as if she was part vela. Although Pandora was her friend, Cassie couldn't help the feelings of dislike sometimes come into her head. She hated the essence she gave off whenever she saw Draco. She simpered sickeningly, strutting down the corridor whenever she passed the tall blonde figure, fluttering her eyelashes and tossing her hair. As far as Cassie had witnessed, Draco Malfoy had only looked at Pandora just like she was any other girl in the school, in fact he looked slightly put out, as if she was making him feel quite uncomfortable. Although Cassie couldn't blame her for taking a fancy to Draco, with his blonde hair, blue eyes and tall thin structure. She'd thought, or maybe imagined, him looking at her in potions, with a slight sparkle in those beautiful eyes. It made her heart skip a beat whenever she remembered this perfect moment. But Cassie had given up hoping of any chances of her and Draco coming together, she knew he'd go for Pandora, as she was so much prettier than her. But she wished she could have Pandora's confidence. Then maybe they would have been brought together at some point in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After about an hour of lying in bed, thinking about the day's events, Cassie decided to get up and go and catch up on her potions essay Professor Snape had set them the day before, not as complicated as he had issued to the Gryffindors. She loved potions lessons; she loved the sound of the fire quietly burning under a sizzling cauldron, and the gentle hissing sounds of ingredients burning when they were added to the potion. Also it was good luck Professor Snape seemed to favour the students in his own house, as he usually used her potions as a "proper example" to the Gryffindors and to advise them to be more like her, she adored the feeling of being favoured by her head of house, and was careful to be prompt and careful in his lessons. Not like Hermione Granger, who couldn't seem to pass an opportunity to suck up to every teacher imaginable, in order to try and earn Gryffindor as many points as possible.

Cassie got up, dressed and quietly went downstairs. She sat down in one of the leather arm chairs after getting her bag in the corner of the common room, taking out the rolled up parchment, her quill and small bottle of ink and her copy of Advanced Potion Making, she quickly scanned through her half written essay on "The Side-Effects of the Shrinking Solution" and began to write the second paragraph. She had only been writing for 45 minutes it seemed, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up she saw it was Larissa Corwin. "What are you doing up at this time?" asked Larissa.

"Couldn't sleep," replied Cassie, resuming her essay, "Anyone else awake?"

"Not that I could see," Larissa yawned. "I expect Malory will be up soon though."

"Hmm," Clarissa replied. She never liked talking when she was working, she found it caused her mind to wander too much and sometimes she found herself writing the same sentence twice.

"Are you still writing that essay? I finished mine last night. It doesn't have to be in until tomorrow. You've got loads of time." Larissa reminded Cassie for the third time.

"I have to finish it so I don't end up with too much work like I did last year."

"Well hurry up! I'm starving."

"Oh Larissa, I don't know how you stay so skinny, you're always hungry!"

"I don't eat as much as that Weasley boy. Every time you look at him he's chewing!" said Larissa with a slight smirk on her heart shaped face.

"Yeah, he's vile sometimes, now shut up a minute, I'm on the conclusion." Cassie laughed. Finishing her essay and signing off with a flourish. She rolled up her essay and put it back in her bag along with the quill, ink and book and walked over to the portrait hole with Larissa. Just as they got up to go to the portrait hole, Malory came down the stairs and joined them as they stepped out of the portrait hole.

"You think Pansy will be annoyed that we didn't wait for her?" Malory asked as they climbed the stairs leading from the dungeon to the first floor.

"No, she's got Pandora, plus she tends to ignore us whenever we're round her doesn't she?" replied Larissa.

"I don't know, she seems to be alright with me when she's having a good day, then again I suppose that has something to do on whether Draco's talking to her or not." Malory said.

"Wonder if he'll be alright with her today, he seems to be a bit pissed off with her. Seems to think she's getting too, clingy."

"Well you can't blame him." Said Cassie, with a slight tight feeling in her stomach. "She's always following him round, tagging along with him, interrupting his conversations with Crabbe and Goyle and Zabini"

"You've been paying attention to her acts haven't you?" said Larissa, as they got to the top of the stairs and entered the great hall. "Personally, I think Draco's acting normal, he's always been very self-contained, and not one for long conversations, hasn't he?"

"Unless it's about his family's problems," Malory said, sitting down at the Slytherin table and pouring herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Well I'd want people to know if Potter had told Weasley that my house held dark possessions and should be raided by the ministry." Said Larissa thickly through a mouthful of toast.

"Yeah that was out of order, they didn't even find anything, and if Draco or his father did have anything to hide, I'm sure they wouldn't have had it placed on the mantelpiece." Said Cassie. She hadn't believed that Draco did have anything to hide, he might have done in the past, but everyone, including her elder brother Thomas, who had hidden a very mysterious document in his room for years, when Cassies mother had found out, she demanded to know what he was hiding from her, but Cassie was never told what it was. Not by her mother, father, Thomas or her sister Ebony. Though she had a nasty suspicion, that they all knew something that she didn't. Maybe it had something to do with the Dark Lord, or even the ministry. She would never know.

After Larissa had finished her slice of toast, the great hall was starting to get busier, the Slytherin table filling up gradually, Pansy and Pandora joined them after a while, Pandora sat next to Cassie, whereas Pansy, sat on the far side of Larissa, closest to Draco. Cassie noticed that both Pansy's and Pandora's eyes kept swivelling to where Draco was sitting. But Draco seemed to be rather deep in thought. He had his head resting on his hand and only had a goblet of coffee in front of him.

"Do you think something's wrong with him?" Clarissa asked Pandora.

"I don't know," Pandora said looking concerned, "he doesn't seem to eat these days does he?"

"Now that you mention it, no he doesn't." Clarissa said "He seems to be getting paler as well, like he's not sleeping."

"I have heard him coming into the common room late at night sometimes." Said Pandora, "Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Can't see that doing much good, I heard he hasn't even told Crabbe and Goyle what's going on."

"I don't know, I hope that whatever it is gets better soon, it's got Pansy bad. "What's wrong with him? He didn't even look at me, I did my hair and everything!"" Pandora imitated in Pansy's high pitched voice. Cassie laughed, but not unkindly, she knew Pansy felt the same way as she did about Draco, but maybe went a little too much over the top. Cassie knew boys enough to know that following them round when they're with their friends, wasn't going to get them on your side, no matter how curly you made your hair. But she did still wonder what was wrong with Draco, his appearance hadn't only changed, his personality had. He no longer taunted Harry Potter or Hermione Granger, he never seemed to thrive as he had done previously in potions class and mostly he didn't take being a prefect as seriously as he had done. He used to enjoy walking the corridors with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini behind him, now he was always walking in the corridors alone, sitting in class and the common room alone, and seemed to be lost in thought all the time.

Cassie, wondering if Draco might confide in her about what was troubling him, finished her breakfast and walked up to Charms, the first lesson, with Pandora, Larissa, Malory and Pansy. Draco got up as they were leaving the great hall. Was it Cassie's imagination, or did Draco seem to have a slight drag in his step, like he was trying to wade through deep water. Turning round she made her way up to the second floor to Professor Flitwicks classroom. But throughout listening to Flitwicks voice telling them about the water-making spell, Cassie couldn't stop her mind from wandering to Draco. "Why was he behaving differently?" "What was wrong with him?" and most of all "Should I talk to him?".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

At midday, Cassie and her friends where sitting in the common room, conversing the days lessons. They had been given 3 essays to complete within the week, charms, defence against the dark arts and transfiguration.

"Wonder what Snape will be like next lesson," Said Cassie, pausing as she wrote her charms essay on turning vinegar into wine, "no doubt he'll give us a good show."

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Larissa, "he seems very tense recently, though surely he'll take it out on Potter."

This was true. Snape had been showing a lot more aggression than usual. But he did seem to be a lot more aggressive towards the Gryffindors in potions class.

Cassie nodded slowly, still writing. She had a nasty feeling that something was going on, and something was going to happen. She didn't know where this feeling had come from, but she still felt it. Thinking about this unusual feeling, she looked up, and saw Draco sitting by himself in a corner of the common room. He looked like he had done at breakfast, paler and thinner than usual, and there was a slight greyish tinge to his face. Pansy was also watching Draco and Cassie thought she saw tears welling in her dark eyes. Cassie didn't say anything. She knew Pansy wouldn't be willing to confide in her what was making her upset, although Cassie could assume it was the fact that Draco, wouldn't even look at her, he'd walk straight past her in a corridor as if she was as common as a suit of armour. This, Cassie knew was a massive change from Draco allowing Pansy to follow him round, laughing at his taunts to Potter and Weasley, encouraging her to make taunts at Granger. Along with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini, Pansy had relished in the encouragement and praise Draco had given her and had gossiped about it hugely to Cassie, Larissa, Malory and Pandora.

"Well I'm off to the library," said Malory, "got to research this fanged geranium for herbology, coming Larissa?"

"Yeah, I need to look up something on that as well," Larissa said following her sister.

"I'll come with you too," said Pandora, "you coming Pansy, Cassie?"

"No, I need to finish this. I'll catch up later if you want." Cassie said, not looking up.

Pansy didn't even look at them. She stayed sat staring at the floor with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Okay, well, see you later then." Said Pandora. Waving as she walked to the portrait hole.

"Bye." Said Cassie, Pansy continued to stare at the floor. Both Cassie and Pansy stayed in silence in the common room, before Pansy got up, and walked towards the portrait hole.

"Where're you going?" Cassie asked Pansy, before she got to the portrait hole.

"Just to the bathroom." Pansy said, her voice was a few tones higher than usual and cracking slightly on the last two syllables.

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked, sympathetically.

"I'm fine!" Pansy snapped back, and she turned and walked out of the portrait hole, her dark hair falling over her face. Pansy's raised voice caused many fellow Slytherin students to look up from what they were doing. Including Draco. Cassie looked around slightly embarrassed and got on with her essay. Then she heard a voice.

"Coldkiss," Cassie looked around the room and was shocked to see that the owner of the voice was Draco.

"Can I talk to you?" Draco asked.

Cassie nodded unsurely and got up to cross the common room. She took the seat opposite Draco and looked at him expectantly.

"Was Parkinson crying?" Draco asked, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"I think so. She left so quickly, I couldn't really see." Cassie said. She looked at Draco's face, at those blue eyes and pale skin. The face she noticed showed no expression of smugness or smirking as it usually did when he talked to his fellow Slytherins, but a calm expression.

"Well, she didn't say anything did she?" Draco asked.

"Not that I know of," Cassie replied, not wanting to cause Pansy anymore trouble.

"Good. Because if she does say anything, I want you to tell me okay? I didn't come to this school to be made a fool of, I might not be sticking around for as long as Parkinson thinks so," Draco said, not making eye contact with Cassie.

"You're leaving?" Cassie said, not wanting the shock to be expressed in her voice.

"Let's say I don't think I'll be staying much longer to worry about herbology." Draco said.

Cassie looked at him, what did he mean? What was going on?

"Why do you say that?" Cassie asked.  
"Oh, no reason."

Then Cassie remember the news, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, had been arrested along with Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt, for being caught at the ministry of magic the year before. Draco's aunt and father were both Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Maybe this was the reason for Draco's strange behaviour. Cassie wondered whether she should ask about this subject, but decided against it, the subject was maybe too personal to discuss. However Draco looked at Cassie and said "My father knows you father, he speaks very highly of him."

"Oh, thank you," Cassie said surprised. Her father Valcon Coldkiss, worked with the ministry in the department of Intoxicating Substances, and as Lucius Malfoy also worked in the ministry, it was almost inevitable that they would meet and talk to each other.

"Yeah, my mother suggested our families maybe having dinner together." Draco said, looking at Cassie.

Cassie, aware of the fact her face was burning, smiled at Draco.

"That would be lovely" she said.  
"It would be at my house obviously, maybe in the summer holidays?"

"If my mother and your father say it's alright, then I'd be honoured to come."

"Well, my mother says your father is more than happy to come along."

"Great, well I might see you some time next year?"

"Certainly" said Draco, smiling. Cassie felt her heart melt at the sight of Draco's smile.

"Listen, I've got to go see Pandora, I'll talk later okay?" Cassie said smiling.

"Sure, see you in potions." Draco said still smiling.

Cassie got up and walked to the portrait hole, her heart a lot lighter than it was before.

"Cassie," she turned and looked at Draco. "Nice talking to you,"

Cassie's face burned again, she couldn't believe it. After 5 years of on and off talking, Draco had offered her dinner at his house!

"Yeah, you too." She said returning his smile. She walked out of the portrait hole, almost skipping. She felt so happy. She couldn't believe that Draco had had a conversation with her, and not Pansy, or Pandora. She hoped with all her heart that Draco would talk to her again, and maybe even... "No you're thinking too much there," she told herself. "Don't get too carried away."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You took your time!" Pandora said to Cassie when she joined them in the library.

"Oh, I spilled ink on that essay I was doing, had to rewrite it all. Nightmare!" Cassie said, lying through her teeth. She knew that if she confided in Pandora and told her that Draco had talked to her, and invited her over for dinner, it would put a very tight strain on their friendship. Besides, she would prefer the conversation to remain between herself and Draco. She could only guess what would happen if Pansy found out. She had been one of Draco's closest companions, besides Crabbe and Goyle, since the first year at Hogwarts and Cassie was sure she had never been invited round to Malfoy Manor before.

"You look happy," Larissa said, looking up from the book she was reading, Flesh-Eating Trees of the World.

"Oh, it's a nice day." Cassie replied, unable to hide her smile. Larissa's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but this was interrupted when Hermione Granger walked past, carrying an armful of books, Pandora sniffed the air. "Eugh, what's that smell?! Smells like a mudblood's just walking in the room!" Larissa and Malory sniggered. Hermione stopped, looked around at the girls. They glared back at her. "What's wrong Granger? Going to smarm up to Flitwick again?" Malory asked a sneer on her face? At that moment Ron Weasley joined Hermione from along the corridor.

"Hermione, what's wro... Oh," he said stopping mid sentence and looking at the girls. "It's you lot."

"Well, look who it is, Weasley's joined his girlfriend," Malory said smirking.

"Are these bitches troubling you Hermione?" Ron growled at Hermione, through gritted teeth.

"Now now Weasley. Don't let mummy hear you saying words like that, she'll send you some more dress robes, though I suppose it'll make a change from those over second hand robes." Malory said laughing along with Pandora, Larissa and Cassie.

Ron whipped around, a look of pure fury etched on his face "What did you say?!"

"Temper temper Weasley. Didn't your mother say in that howler that she'd ha" BANG! Pandora was cut off halfway through her sentence as Ron had quickly drawn his wand and yelled "Confringo!" Pandora was blasted across the library. She flew through the air and hit the hard stone wall. She slid down slowly and crumpled on the floor. Larissa and Malory screamed and ran to Pandora's side, Cassie however stayed, anger pulsing through her, she drew her wand, but before she could throw anything at Ron, he'd bellowed "Stupify!" Cassie felt something white hot burn into her left cheek. Ron's curse had missed her but caught the side of her face instead, stumbling backwards, dazed, she heard Ron's voice yell out again "Incarcerous!" this time it hit her in the stomach knocking her backwards. Cassie could hear Hermione, Larissa and Malory all screaming. Then she heard "WEASLEY!" But funnily, in two different tones.

She lay there. Listening to running footsteps then the unmistakable sound of Professor Snape's voice, yelling at Ron. She tried to make out what he was saying, but there was a ringing in her ears that was so loud she couldn't make out the words. Then a face came into view of her half open eyes. She tried to make out the blurred features, but made out the unmistakable white blond hair, the bright blue eyes and the pale pointed face. Draco Malfoy's face swam into focus, an expression of shock and concern was in his bright blue eyes.

"Are you alright Cassandra?!" he said, his voice was shaking. Cassie was shocked. She had never been called Cassandra before by any of her friends, people had just always called her Cassie. She supposed she'd never liked the name Cassandra, but hearing Draco's voice saying it, she would have wanted to hear him say that one name over and over.

"I'm alright," Cassie said, weakly. She realised she was shaking slightly from fright and pain. She felt Draco's fingertips touch the burn on her face.

"I'll kill that ginger blood-traitor," snarled Draco.

"It's alright, I'm fine," said Cassie, trying to sit up. She felt Draco's strong arms around her waist, felt him lifting her to her feet and leading her slowly out the library.

"C'mon, I'm to take you to the hospital wing. I'll help you." Said Draco gently.

"Pandora, is Pandora okay?" Cassie asked still shaking.

"She seemed alright, Snape's taking care of her." Draco said, his head bent to look at Cassie. "Who started it?"

"Well, Granger was in the library, and Pandora called out to her, then Weasley came in by her side and Pandora was taunting him, and it was all so quick, no one could do anything," Cassie said, trembling. Tears falling down her face.

"That stupid little bastard, I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him." Draco said, his arms around her waist gripped tighter.

They were walking along the corridor, the corridor that lead to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey? I've got her, she'e here," Draco called out, his voice still shaking.

Cassie heard running footsteps and madam Pomfrey's voice, "My goodness, Coldkiss, what spell was used?" she said getting on the other side of Cassie and both her and Draco lead her over to a free bed.

Still trembling, Cassie said "Stupify and Incarserous."

"Well, we'll soon have you back to normal, don't worry." Madam Pomfrey said tilting Cassie's head back and looking at the burn on her cheek. "Does your head hurt," she asked gently. Cassie nodded slowly. "Well I'm sure no long term damage is done, but I'd like you to stay in overnight. Nasty hex used." The matron ran her wand gently over the burn on her cheek and Cassie felt her burn heal almost at once.

"I'll tell McGonagall why you're not going to transfiguration." Said Draco getting up from the stool he'd been sitting on the whole time.

She heard Draco leave. But she thought she felt his hand brush against her shoulder as he walked past. She looked up, still trembling slightly. "Draco." He turned before he got to the door, "Thanks," she said, smiling weakly.

"No problem," Draco said, returning the smile.

"Drink this." Madam Pomfrey was back, pushing a smoking goblet into Cassie's hand. "It'll help for the after effects of the spell."

Cassie drank the potion slowly, and lay down. Although her head was still spinning slightly, and her limbs trembling, and her ears buzzing, she felt so happy, she felt like singing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cassie was lying in the hospital wing, staring up at the hanging lamp above her bed, swaying slowly in the draft coming from the open door. Still in recovery since her attack from Weasley, her body felt achy, but not as shaky. Pandora was in the bed next to her, suffering a cracked skull from the impact of hitting the wall. She felt comforted having her best friend next to her, as she hadn't had many visitors apart from Malory, Larissa and Pansy. They had spent hours sitting between Cassie and Pandora, talking about how Weasley was being punished, what homework they had been getting and what they had been doing around the school.

Weasley had been put in detention every Saturday with Professor Snape from then until the last Saturday of term. Cassie didn't want to admit to it, but she felt afraid of going back and facing the school, after being ridiculed in front of about 20 witnesses. She could surely have defended her best friend from a blood traitor like Weasley. She surely knew more spells than him. Why couldn't she have disarmed Weasley? Then performed petrificus totalus on him? The only good memory of the event was the memory of Draco's face, the feel of his arms around her waist, the blue of his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at this happy memory. Pandora had gratefully been too concussed to see that her best friend was being literally carried out the library by the boy she greatly fancied. The girls had asked about Draco helping her out the library, but she simply replied that she didn't realise it was him, he had just come in and helped her to the hospital wing under Professor Snape's orders.

Cassie, although feeling happy about the memory of her and Draco, also felt sad. He had never come to see her, since he left after bringing her in. She wished that he would come in on a Saturday some time. Just to see how she was doing. She spent hour upon hour wondering why he wouldn't come and visit her. Was it because he was too busy with work? Was it because she'd got the wrong idea entirely? It was the talk of the school. It seemed everyone knew about it. He'd seemed so angry, generally upset over what happened. He'd called her by her full name, Cassandra. Surely that showed she cared. These thoughts played on Cassie's mind until Madam Pomfry, after giving her a full examination, gave her permission to leave and return to normal school.

"You should be fine for now. Sadly the same can't be said for Miss Quinn here." She said looking at Pandora, who had a glazed look in her blue eyes. "A nasty knock like that will take a while to heal"

"I hope she gets better soon," said Cassie, concerned, "She'll live, I mended it as soon as she came in, but the effects of that won't take overnight to fix. If you ask me, you got off lightly." Cassie knew that. At that moment she wished that she was in Pandora's place, not having to face the school alone. Or even face Weasley alone. But she walked out the hospital door, whispering "Get better soon Panda,".

She headed down to the dungeon floor to go to the Slytherin common room. Wondering whether Larissa, Malory and Pansy would be there, or even Draco. As she was thinking this, walking down a deserted corridor, past a bathroom, she thought she heard something. Cassie stopped, listening. The sound was coming from behind the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Cassie looked up and down the corridor and then walked over to the closed door. She slowly opened it, and peered round to see what the sound was. What she saw, made her gasp with astonishment. Draco Malfoy, was sitting on the floor with his head resting on his bent knees in front of the sinks, his back to the door. Cassie made to walk out the bathroom but stopped, as she heard Draco's shaking intake of breath and saw his shoulders shaking. Then Cassie realised. Draco was crying. Actually crying. She opened the door and the creaking of the door made Draco whip around.

"What? What are you doing?!" he said his voice raised, hurriedly wiping away his tears, even though his eyes were bloodshot and his face flushed.

"I should ask what you are doing." Cassie replied. "Why are you crying Draco?"

"It's none of your business! And I'm not crying" he snapped, sniffing.

"Draco. Please, you've helped me, now it's my turn. Tell me what's wrong."

"If you think you can help me you can't. Nothing can help me now," he said, tears welling back into his eyes.

"Draco, what do you mean?" Cassie said walking over to him.

"I can't say, he'll kill me if I do say." Draco said his voice cracking as tears spilled down his flushed face.

"Draco, who will? Who will kill you?" Cassie said putting a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Him." Draco whispered. And the next thing Cassie knew, Draco was hugging her tightly, sobbing uncontrollably on her shoulder. Cassie startled, starting rubbing Draco's back comfortingly, and Draco fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. His whole body shuddering as he gasped and sobbed. Cassie kneeled down next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shuddering shoulders. Draco leaned in, until his body was leaning against hers, his tears falling onto the stone floor.

"Do you mean The Dark Lord?" Cassie asked Draco quietly.

"I told you, I can't tell you, but I think you can guess." Draco murmured through his sobs.

"I won't let that happen!" Cassie said firmly. "My grandfather is involved with him, he's one of his closest assistants, and I'll tell him to persuade him to leave you alone."

"You can't do anything. No one can, we can't change his mind now," he whispered.

"Well if he kills you, he's killing me as well." Cassie said. It was as if all her feeling towards Draco where coming out now, in a situation which cried out for help.

"Why are you saying all this?" Draco asked, raising his blonde head to look at Cassie.

"Because... Well... I suppose I... I like you, a lot." Cassie said, struggling to get the words out.

"Cassandra? Are you telling me the truth? Would you really die for me?" Draco asked, looking into Cassie's eyes.

"Of course. I would do anything for you." Cassie replied, feeling tears coming into her eyes as well.

"Don't cry, please don't cry," Draco said, wiping a tear away for her. His hand stayed toughing her cheek, he looked into her eyes, tears still falling down his cheeks. He leaned in closer to Cassie's body, until they were almost nose to nose. He rested his forehead on hers and whispered

"I've hidden my feelings for so long. Now you know." And his lips touched hers. Tears ran down both of their cheeks as their lips compressed each others. Then sniffing and sobbing quietly, they stayed sitting down. Arms wrapped round each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Miss Coldkiss. Pay attention!" Professor McGonagall shouted across the classroom. Cassie had been sitting with her head resting on her hand. Staring into space, thinking about what had happened the day before. Why had Draco opened up to her so soon and so quickly? After 5 years of eyeing each other up. Why had he suddenly sprung upon her like that? Why had he suddenly just confessed to working for the Dark Lord? And why above all things, had he trusted to confide in her, to tell her, to cry with her?

"Miss Coldkiss if I have to tell you to pay attention again, I will be forced to bring detentions into the picture." Scowling Cassie directed her eyes to the front of the classroom. They were studying changing a Guinea Fowl to a Guinea pig. Cassie's guinea pig still had a rather pointy nose and slightly scaled feet, but it had lost all its feathers and shrunk a considerable size. Hermione's guinea pig however was perfect, running round her desk and squeaking loudly.

"For homework I want 1 roll of parchment on the dangers of animal transfiguration. Pack and leave quietly please." Professor McGonagall said shuffling papers on her desk in an important manner. Cassie sighing, stood up and picked up her bag. She joined Larissa in the corridor.

"God this place will be the death of me," Larissa said scowling. "You alright Cass? You've seemed really low since yesterday. You worried about Pandora?"

"Something like that," Cassie replied. The truth was she was wondering whether Draco was actually serious, when he said he'd hidden his feelings for so long. She wondered why she wasn't more happy about what had happened. The boy she had taken a fancy to had cried on her shoulder and kissed her. She felt like she should be jumping around ecstatic, not feeling guilty and worried.

Her and Larissa walked up to the great hall for dinner.

Cassie drifted along the corridor unaware of Larissa moaning about Granger, Weasley and Potter. She was too lost in her own thoughts to pay attention. They carried on walking down the grand staircase and through the great hall and over to the Slytherin table. Cassie sat down next to Malory who had was already sitting at the table, her plate full of steak chops and chips.

"Alright?" Malory said after swallowing a mouthful of steak.

"Yeah, suppose," Cassie said sighing heavily. "I'm just sick of this place and the Gryffindors strutting round the place licking all the teachers' arses."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Larissa said laughing sympathetically.

Cassie sighed and filled her plate with chicken fillets and vegetables, though she didn't feel like eating at all. She sipped her goblet of pumpkin juice whilst pushing her food round her plate, the smell of food was making her stomach lurch horribly. Still oblivious to Malory and Larissa's conversation, Cassie looked up from her plate, and saw Draco standing at the great hall doors, looking at her. Cassie's heart jumped as they made eye contact. Draco's eyes met hers and he beckoned her to follow him as he turned around. Cassie stood up, shaking slightly from nerves. "I'm not hungry, I'll be in the common room." She said trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "Alright," said Malory looking puzzled. "See you in the common room then."

Cassie got up and walked to the doors. She saw the tall blonde figure of Draco leaving the main entrance doors into the courtyard. She followed him, not wanting to call his name out as she sensed he didn't want anyone knowing he wanted to talk to her. She followed him all the way across the bridge to the exit and then he stopped, turned around, his back leaning against the stone arch at the end of the bridge.

"I need to talk to you," he said, Cassie froze. She had a bad feeling about what might be coming next.

"You're going to say it was all a big misunderstanding, aren't you?" said Cassie, her voice shaking as she fought back tears.

"No! No, honestly!" Draco said looking shocked, hurrying over to Cassie, standing right in front of her. "Cassie, I really care about you. I have done for ages. I just don't want to put you in danger." Said Draco, putting his hands on Cassie's shoulders and pulling her in to his body in an embrace. "If he finds out about you, if he knew you know about me and him..." Draco's voice trailed away as he drew back, his hands still on Cassie's shoulders and looked into Cassie's tear-filled eyes.

"What if I don't care? What if I face him myself and said I would rather die than walk this planet without you?" Cassie said.

"Cass, I couldn't live with myself if I knew you were hurt or killed because of me." Said Draco, his voice stern and harsh. It tore at her heart to hear him talk about her with such passion.

"Draco, I've watched you for five years. I've passed you so many times in the common room, the corridors, the great hall and each time I've passed you, I've wished I had the confidence to at least say hello to you. To have a conversation with you. And I'm not going to let the Dark Lord get in the way of this. I've waited too long for this. I'd given up on the idea of even talking to you, let alone being in this position with you." Cassie whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Draco looked at her. She could feel him shaking as he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. Burying his face in her dark hair he whispered "I feel the same, I really do." Cassie looked up at him, into that pale face, those blue eyes. Draco bent his head and kissed her. They stayed there entwined in each other's embrace, before parting their lips as Cassie whispered "I won't let anyone come in between this."

"Me neither" replied Draco. He smiled weakly. "Every time we've kissed, one of us is always crying." He said laughing between shaking breaths.

"I know." Said Cassie, smiling back. "We're supposed to be happy."

"Hey, I am happy," said Draco. He pulled her back into a hug. Knowing that this was the start of something very special, Cassie forgot about Pandora's liking to Draco, she forgot all about her feelings that day. It was just her and Draco and nothing else mattered.


End file.
